The Second Scar 3: The Order of the Phoenix
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: Paul is back and she isn't doing good after Cedrics death. But after a run in with Seamus she may be changing like the school, only in a good way. Friendships will be tested and enemies shall be made. I suck and summeries, plz R
1. What's wrong with Paul?

**Hi everybody! Wow year five of Paul's life at Hogwarts. I can't believe this went from a small stupid idea that I had **_**MONTHS **_**ago to this, and all in a few days. I know I'm fast on the updates but I don't really have anything else to do.  
Disclaimer: if I've said it once I've said it a million times I do not own Harry Potter!**

"Don't kill Cedric. Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?" Harry's cousin, Dudley, said.  
"No, mine." Paul walked up the hill. She was wearing a black tank top that ended just above her belly button and black shorts with ballet flats.  
"Paul, what are you doing here?"  
"Ron sent me." She was thinner than at the end of the year.  
"So you're the Paul that punched out every boy in that stupid little school of yours? You don't look so tough, is that why you followed Cedric like a little puppy?" Harry had also talked about Paul in his sleep.  
"I'm not a puppy, bub."  
"Look at you acting all tough, did you need Cedric to protect you from the big bad world?"  
"Just keep talking, I'll show you what I can really do." Harry saw that her hair was wet in the front and she had bruises and scars on her back and shoulders.  
"You're not tough at all, are you?"  
"Just like Malfoy." She walked up to Dudley and punched him square in the gut and he fell flying back and knocked over two of the boys in his gang. "Like I said, just keep talking."  
"Run!" they yelled and left Dudley with Harry and Paul. Then the sky darkened and the wind picked up.  
"What are you doing?" Dudley asked.  
"I'm not doing anything." Paul said. "Hurry, run!" then they started running in the other direction. Then they ran into a tunnel and stopped. The only sound was the wind. Then Paul, feeling something brush her sore back, turned and saw a dementore.  
"Run, get away." She urged them as she pulled her wand out. Then the dementore attacked her and she fainted.  
When she woke she was being supported by an older woman and Harry was supporting Dudley who looked dreadfully sick. Then they entered the Dursley house. Petunia Dursley was sitting on the couch with a small fan when Harry, Dudley, and Paul entered the house.  
"Vernon, come quick." Vernon Dursley came into the room.  
"We have to take him to the hospital." Petunia said as Dudley stared into space and held a bowl in his arms for puking.  
"Who did this to you boy?" Dudley pointed to Harry who was standing next to Paul. "Happy are we now? You've finally driven him mad."  
"Don't say that."  
"Well just look at him Petunia. Our boy has gone loopy. I've reached my limit, you hear? This is the last I'm going to take of you," he stopped mid sentence. "Who is that?" he looked at Paul.  
"This is Paul, from school."  
"What is she doing here?"  
"Taking Harry off your hands, he's been requested by the Order of the Phoenix."  
"The what?"  
"Not even the ministry knows about it." Then an owl flew in and dropped a letter onto the couch.  
"You're in for it, Harry." Paul said. Then she walked away. "Bye."  
"Wait,"  
"Trust me." She gave him "the look". She walked out and ran around to the back of the house and waited at the bottom of a window. Soon the Dursley's left and she pulled out a small whistle and blew. Then she went inside and the other members of the Order were there.  
"Follow me." She said. They walked up the stairs and Paul opened the door to Harry's room. "Did you think I was going to leave you?" Paul, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody (the real one), and other members of the Order stood outside his door. "Come on." They walked outside and mounted their brooms. As they past the city all Paul saw was a blur of color and sound. That's all it was since Cedric died. Then they landed and were in front of an apartment building. Mad-Eye tapped his walking stick three times on the road and the building grew and a hidden door was exposed. They all walked in.  
"We have to act now." Sirius Black said. He looked up to see Harry standing in the door way of the dining room. Then Mrs. Weasley came in the door way.  
"Harry,"  
"Mrs. Weasley,"  
"Told you I could get him here in one piece." Paul said as she rubbed her bruised and scar back. Her hair only a little damp now.  
"Dinner will have to wait until the meetings finished."  
"Come on." Paul pulled Harry straight up the stairs and to the second door to the left.  
"Harry," Hermione hugged Harry. "Are you alright?"  
"yeah."  
"We heard them talking about the dementore attack. You must tell us everything."  
"Let him breath, Hermione." Ron said.  
"The Hearing at the ministry, it's just outrageous. I've looked it up, they simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair."  
"there's a lot going around at the moment. So what is this place?"  
"the head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix." Paul said. "It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when you-know-who was in power. Really can't put it in a letter."  
"Harry." The twins popped up behind Paul. "Thought we heard you."  
"I think you finally scared Paul."  
"Shut up Ron. Or I'll scare you."  
"Do you guys want to hear something more interesting?"  
"It's not going to work." Paul said.  
"Yes it will."

"Fine it didn't work, that cat of Hermione's ate the ear!" Fred complained.  
"We'll be eating in the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Harry Potter." A familiar voice said.  
"Sirius." Paul walked quietly back up stairs to her room and pulled out a picture of her and Cedric from the Yule Ball.  
"Paul?" Ron came into the room. "Come on, it's dinner time."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Last time you said that you fainted from weakness."  
"I am not weak and I did not faint, I fell asleep."  
"Come on, or I'll get the twins."  
"Shut up." She got up and walked into the dining room. She picked at her dinner and barely ate anything. Then everyone went up to bed and she fell asleep as soon as she touched her bed.  
"What's wrong with Paul?" Harry asked Ron.  
"She's been this way since the maze, she sleeps all the time, she doesn't eat, and she's looking at her picture of her and Cedric from the Yule Ball all the time. She's been depressed and it's getting worse every day. She even screams in her sleep and puts herself down. She's been going to Death Eater camps and burning them down. At the last on she was captured and beaten for information. They almost drowned her."

The next day Paul slept restlessly well Hermione tried to heal her back because Paul wouldn't let them if she was awake. She had half of the scars cleaned and bandaged when Paul started to wake up.  
"No." she shot up and saw the room she was in. "Oh, it was a dream." She could feel the bandages. "Hermione."  
"They were going to get infected. Cedric would have wanted you to be safe."  
"Shut up, I'm fine." The a stabbing pain came at the wrong time and she cringed.  
"What were you dreaming about?"  
"Nothing, just, nothing."  
"Really, you were talking, about Cedric."  
"Stop saying his name."  
"Sorry. Just let me finish cleaning your scars."  
"Fine."

On the train Paul slept till she limply fell forward when the train stopped. Her cheeks flushed red when she fell on the floor of the trolley. When they started walking out Malfoy walked by.  
"Hear the ministry is still letting you walk free, Potter. Better enjoy it well you can. I bet there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."  
"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." That was all Paul could do she was so tired. She had become skinnier and weaker.  
"You still moping over Diggory? I say it's good he's gone." Paul kicked the toe of her boot and a knife flew out of the heel and she went for Malfoy. Ron held her back.  
"You watch out Malfoy. I'll get you." She closed the knife and put it back I her boot.  
"Paul, you don't need to go humasidale on Malfoy for that, but give him a punch, like you always did." Ron said.  
"I don't care, I just want to go to sleep."  
"No, you have to eat. You practically haven't eaten all summer.  
"I've lost my appetite." She walked a head for a few minutes till she was alone and she could have time to herself. Then she fell over her feet and fell on her hands and knees.  
"Are you okay?" Seamus Finnigan asked as he ran over and helped her up.  
"Yeah, just lost my footing." She pulled on her jacket so that her Bandages wouldn't be visible from under her tee shirt.  
"You don't look so good."  
"I'm fine, really. Thanks for helping me."  
"You're welcome. I'll see you at the great hall."  
"Yeah, bye." She started to walk to the carriages.  
"Hi, guys." Said Neville. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had caught up with Paul.  
"Hi." They all said. The next carriage came up and Harry and Paul turned to see something that looked like a boney, dead looking bird/horse.  
"What the heck is pulling the carriage?" Paul said.  
"It's pulling its self, like always." Hermione said.  
"You're not going mad." Said a girl in the carriage. "I can see them too." The girl had long blonde hair that went to her waist and a far off dreaming sort of look. "Your just as sane as I am." They all got in the Carriage.  
"Everyone this is," Paul covered Hermione's mouth.  
"Luna Lovegood." She said for Hermione.  
"Interesting necklace." Hermione said.  
"it's a charm actually. Keeps away the nargals." She looked at her magazine. "hungry, hope there's pudding." The Carriage went on.

At the feast Paul sat awkwardly nibbling on a plate of spaghetti. She sat in between Harry, who was getting dirty looks, and Seamus, who was giving Harry dirty looks. All of this stuff about him lying about the dark lord made things a little harder.  
"May I have your attention?" Dumbledore asked. "Now we will have two changes in staffing this year." Paul was chewing on a meatball and started to feel better than she had felt in weeks. "we also wish to greet our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge." A lady in pink sat at the end of the table. "And I'm sure you shall join me in wishing the good professor good luck." Paul spaced out and had the same vision she had in a previous year. her and Seamus were snogging on a bench and the new professor walked by and they flew to opposite sides of the bench.  
"It means the ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." Paul gave Hermione a puzzled look. "You didn't hear what I said did you?"  
"No, I was having a vision."  
"What was it about?" Paul turned pink.  
"Uh, Uh, it, um, I…" she looked at her plate.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

When Harry entered the common room a hush fell over the students.  
"Dean, Seamus, good holiday?" He asked Dean and Seamus.  
"Alright, better then Seamus." Dean replied. Seamus threw his copy of the daily prophet on the table and stood up.  
"me mom didn't want me to come back this year."  
"Why not?"  
"Let me see, eh, because of you. The daily prophet is sayin a lotta things about ya, Harry. And as Dumbledore as well."  
"and your mom believes them?"  
"well nobody was there the night Cedric died." Paul knew she shouldn't get up but she didn't want to hear them throw his name around like that. She stood up and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. She buried her face into her pillow and fell asleep.

During class the next day Pavarati sent up an enchanted paper bird and it flew around the class.  
"Catch it Seamus." Dean Martin said. Seamus went for it but only grazed it with his fingers. Then Crabbe shot it with his sling shot. I was just above Pavarati's desk when it singed and fell back to her desk.  
"Good morning, children." Said professor Umbridge. "Ordinary Wizarding Level. O.W.L.s. more commonly known as owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe." She waved her wand and stacks of books moved off the front desk and on to the students. Each got one book. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly low. But you will be," Paul looked at her book.  
"Dark Arts Defense, basics for beginners." She whispered.  
"Excuse me, Ms. Harper, do you have anything to share with the class?"  
"No, professor Umbridge. I'm sure, upon receiving their books, the rest of the class see what I have noticed."  
"Oh?"  
"We aren't beginners, we have been studying defense against the dark arts for five years now."  
"Now, now, you don't want to lose points."  
"What ever."  
"Come meet me after class."  
"What!"

Later that day Paul went to Umbridge's office and sat in the seat that she was offered.  
"You will be writing lines for me today." Paul when to pull her quill out Umbridge stopped her. "With my special quill." Paul was handed a quill.  
"What about ink?"  
"It doesn't need it. Now write I will not complain about the material I am given in class."  
"How many times?"  
"As many as it takes for it to sink in." Paul started writing and wrote for an hour without noticing anything out of the ordinary. "You may go now." Paul got up and ran out of the classroom.

Paul entered the great hall and sat in between Harry and Seamus again. She started to eat a piece of chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy.  
"Is it just me or have you gotten your appetite back?" Rona asked Paul. Paul reached to grab her cup of pumpkin juice when her sleeve slid down her arm and red scars that looked like writing went all the way down her arm.  
"O h my," Paul looked at her arm.  
"What happened to your arm?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know."

**This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you review and tell me any mistakes I made, like if a misspelled a name.**


	2. DA begins

**So Paul couldn't feel the writing on her arm, but she has felt more pain than that.  
Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter; it is **_**all**_**J.K. Rowling's.**

The twins were selling their pranks in the common room well Paul sat in front of the fire reading her favorite muggle book, Heidi, and Hermione sat next to her and looked at her arm.  
"Are you sure you don't know what happened?"  
"Yes, I left muggle studies and walked to Umbridge's office for detention and she had me write lines."  
"I will not complain about the material I am given in class."  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"It's written on your arm."  
"What!?" Paul looked at the scars as they started to slowly fade.  
"Did you use anything she gave you?"  
"Yeah, she gave me a quill." Paul realized what happened. "It was enchanted."  
"You have to report this." Hermione said as she examined the fading scars.  
"And give Umbridge the satisfaction. I don't think so."  
"What the matter?"  
"Seamus asked as he walked over seeing Paul arguing with Hermione. Paul pulled her sleeve over the scars.  
"Nothing."

The next day Paul walked out to the woods and sat under a tree to read. The cold air seemed to warm around her. When Paul looked up one of the horse like creatures was standing a little bit away.  
"Come here little thestral." She said as she held her hand out to the creature. It was only a baby. "Its okay."  
"Who are you talking to Paul?" Seamus asked as he walked closer.  
"The thestral, Luna told me about them. Only people that have seen death can see them. That's why the others can't see them." She said as she petted the thestral.  
"Are you okay? Paul, there isn't anything there?"  
"Once you've seen death look at the carriages at the beginning of the year. That when I first saw them, same as Harry." She took a breath. "Because we saw Cedric die."  
"But Harry and Malfoy were the only ones there."  
"I-I saw it to. I, I can see the future."  
"What?"  
"I can see the future, I saw Cedric being killed. The only reason Malfoy can't see them is because he had his back turned to Cedric and jumped out of the way of the curse."  
"Paul, you-know-who is not back."  
"Yes he is. I'm the only one who can know for sure." She showed him her scar. "He gave this to me when my parents were killed. Just like Harry. Only when the dark lord has some flicker of power my scar glows, it's stupid really, it's like the moon. The one night it glowed to brightest was the night my parents were killed. And the night Cedric was killed." She turned and started to pet the thestral.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked Ron.  
"He's just hungry all the time." Paul said "I should know, I live with him and he would eat the table if we let him."  
"It's true." Ginny said. Then they heard arguing outside of the great hall and everyone gathered out to see professor McGonagall and professor Umbridge arguing. Paul reached into her pocket and pulled out a firework with Umbridge's name on it, literally. Paul took her wand out and whispered a charm and it went off. It whizzed around the room mocking everything she had said in class. And in her office with Paul.  
"Write I will not complain about material I am given in class." It went right above her head. "You may leave now!" and it exploded. Everyone started to laugh as Umbridge jumped.  
"Things at Hogwarts are worse than I feared." She said as she stepped up the stairs. "Cornelius will want to take action immediately!"

The few weeks everyone was reading the daily prophet that was saying everything about what was happening at Hogwarts. Over the weeks Paul and Seamus had become very close and started to go out. One day Paul and Seamus were snogging on a bench in the halls and Umbridge walked by and waved her wand and they flew to opposite sides of the bench. She would correct the way the uniforms were worn and interview the teachers in class. But worst of all she would stop the pranks that the twins would do to entertain the students. Everyday a new rule was made.  
"Could you give me one tinsy prediction?" Umbridge asked the divinations teacher.  
"I'll give her a prediction." Paul whispered. Then she spaced out. Her favorite teacher, divinations teacher, standing in the courtyard with her trunk begging for another chance.

"We're not learning how to defend ourselves,"  
"What happened earlier?" Paul had not been there to see the divinations teacher almost get banished from the grounds.  
"Umbridge tried to banish professor Trelawney." Hermione said  
"Oh no, I saw it but I didn't think it was today."  
"Where were you? We haven't seen you in between classes."  
"Oh, well I was, um, reading." Paul said her cheeks red.  
"No you weren't. You're lying, I can tell." Ron said.  
"Yes I was, I was reading in the woods with the thestrals."  
"Luna told us about them, the things we see pulling the carriages." Harry said. "Only people who have seen death can see them." Paul walked over to a chair by the fire and sat down looking dreamily into space. "Paul," Harry waved his hand in front of her face. "Paul," he said. Her sight was still out in space.  
"Maybe she's having a vision?"  
"Or maybe she's just gone loony like Loony Lovegood." Ron said.  
"No she hasn't, she's most likely having a vision." Hermione said. She pinched Paul on the arm and she jumped.  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
"Were you having a vision?"  
"Oh, uh, well, um," she turned red. Then Seamus walked into the room from the hall and walked up the stairs. Paul looked at him for a moment and made eye contact with him before he entered the stair well.  
"Paul?" Hermione asked. "What was your vision?"  
"Um, well, I, uh, wasn't really having a vision." Then the clock struck midnight. "We should get to bed, Harry will think of something tonight." With that she ran up to the girls dormitories and fell asleep.

"This is mad, who's going to want to be taught by me."  
"Harry shut up." Paul said.  
"Who supposed to mean us then?"  
"Just a couple of people." Hermione said. They entered an old bar.  
"Lovely spot."  
"Thought it would be safer,"  
"Somewhere off the beaten path." Paul finished. They walked into a room where everyone who came was sitting. Hermione got up and started to talk.  
"I'm not here to talk about Cedric, and if that's what you all came for then you can just clear out." Harry said. Paul felt her stomach drop like a rock, his name still cut daggers in her heart.  
"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?" Luna asked.  
"Yes," Hermione said for Harry. "I've seen it. "  
"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that." Dean said.  
"And he killed a basilisk." Neville said. "With a sword in Dumbledore's office."  
"It's true." Ginny said.  
"And last year he really did fight of you-know-who in the flesh." Hermione said.  
"What," Harry said. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth about that is that it was just luck. And I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and I all ways had help."  
"He's just being modest." Hermione said. Paul spaced out and saw a big door as she and Neville were looking around for something, she couldn't tell what. When she came to everyone was signing a piece of paper.  
"I know where we can meet."

Later that day Paul was looking around the halls for the door she saw.  
"No, no, no," she said as she passed each door. Then she heard a sound behind her and the door was there. "Yes." She ran to Harry and the others and brought them to the door.  
"You found the room of requirement." Hermione said.  
"What?"  
"The come and go room? It only appears when someone needs it and it will be fully equipped with all the things they need."  
"So say you need to go to the bathroom."  
"Yes, I guess, that is the point."  
They lined up and one by one disarmed a wood practice dummy. Neville's wand flew back when he tried to disarm it and almost hit one of the people.

Every day they would meet in the room of requirement and Filch would try to catch them. But would come out to late.  
"Stunning is like a wizards bread and butter really, it's your best defense." Harry said. Paul was standing a few people away from her new boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan, and would get distracted by looking at him. Nigel, a younger wizard, sent a stupefy stunning spell at Harry but Paul was distracted and didn't have time to get out of the way as they all stepped back and was hit and sent back flying into Harry. Filch sat outside of the room of requirement trying to catch them well inside Ron was being stupefied by Hermione.  
Another day all the students were questioned by Umbridge. Then they all went to the room and worked on their skills and weaknesses. Paul was levitating her brothers Fred and George when Seamus walked by and she lost concentration and they fell from six feet in the air.  
"Oops, sorry." She bit her lip. And outside there was a box of "chocolates" waiting for Filch.

One day when Umbridge started a group to stop the D.A. Paul was dancing around the hall as she went to the room of requirement. She twirled through the empty halls. She had been the happiest since Cedric died, she knew he would have wanted her to move on and she did. She was happy to be with Seamus. Then she ran into something hard.  
"Watch it." Said Malfoy.  
"Oh, crap." She started to run in the other direction. Then the door came into sight and she ran in. it shrank away and no one could get in.  
"What's the matter."  
"I was running from Malfoy and his goons." She panted breathlessly, her hair in disarray from twirling. It was the last class before Christmas break. And Neville finally perfected his disarming spell. After class they all said their good byes and left to get ready for the holidays. As they got ready to leave the room Paul looked at the picture of Cedric. Soon she was the only one in the room.  
"Paul," Seamus was right behind her. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just, learning all this it makes me wonder if he'd have known it."  
"I'm sure he did know this stuff. I'm sure he was great, just,"  
"Not great enough." Then they looked up and saw mistletoe. Seamus leaned in and kissed her.

"Why are you so happy?" Ron asked Paul as she sat down looking like she did after she met Cedric.  
"I'm just happy." She said, making quick eye contact with Seamus who was still in the common room.  
"No," Hermione said. "That's why you've been so happy al this time?"  
"Maybe, maybe not." She said nervously.  
"What?" Ron and Harry were lost. Paul smiled sheepishly and blushed.  
"Um, well, how do I say this?"  
"She and Seamus are dating." Hermione said.  
"I guess that's how." She blushed.  
"You and Seamus Finnigan!" Ron almost yelled.  
"Ron, calm down. Okay, so I should have told you but I'm aloud my privacy."  
"So if you explode like you did last year I'll hex you into next year." Hermione said.

That Christmas at headquarters Mr. Weasley had been saved by Harry's dream and was still recovering from the attack.  
"Here we go." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Daddy's back." Mr. Weasley was badly hurt and in a wheel chair but everything was fine for him to come home. Everyone sat down and they passed around the presents. They all opened them up to find scarves. They all toasted Harry for without him Mr. Weasley would not be there to celebrate Christmas with them.  
Later Paul sat in the room they all stayed in and pulled out her picture of her and Cedric and that scarf of hers that he loved. She opened the window and stood on the balcony where the wind had picked up and blew her hair all around her. She held them up and let the wind catch them. They flew away in the wind and she closed the window and curtains. No one opened them for two years.  
"Paul, it's time to leave." Ron said.  
"I'll be down there in a minute." Then by a trick of fate the wind outside changed direction and the scarf and picture flew onto the balcony. They would stay there till the window was opened again.


	3. Sorry for the mistake

**Hey everyone, I realized something when someone reviewed my story. I had accidentally put Dean Martin instead Dean Thomas. I am sorry; I was distracted and did not realize that I had written that.  
Thank you and please tell me if I make mistakes like that.  
xXLittlexMelanieXx**


	4. Prophesies

**Paul is better and dating, so that's a good sign, right?  
Disclaimer: please, you all know who owns what! I own Paul and J.K. Rowling owns the rest.**

As they sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall everyone was reading the daily prophet.  
"The slick git." Ron said; referencing to Seamus Finnigan who was snogging his adopted sister Paulette Harper who was known as Paul.  
"That's what you said about Cedric, too." Hermione said.  
"So, they are." A hand hit Ron in the back of the head.  
"Shut up, carrot top." Paul said as she sat next to her brother. "Call my boyfriend a slick git and I'll get you and make it look like a bloody accident."  
"Fine." He picked at his food.  
"Wow, he's not even trying to eat the table."

In the room of requirement everyone was learning how to do the patronus charm.  
"Make it the happiest memory you have." Harry said. Paul tried over and over. "Keep trying." Everyone's Patronus's were their favorite animals and rabbits and dogs and horses flew around the room. Then Paul's came out in a burst of light and knocked her back, then it took the form of her parents.  
"I did it!" then the room began to shake. Then the place where the door was exploded and Umbridge stood at the door and her team of Slytherin and Draco who had Cho.

"Girls and boys are not promoted to be within eight inches of each other." Umbridge's voice rang through the school. "Students shall be submitted to questioning about suspected wizarding activities." Filch had taken down all of the portraits and all of the Gryffindor students were in the great hall writing with Umbridge's quills. Then they all walked back ignoring poor Cho who stood there waiting for Harry. Paul went up to the common room and rubbed her scars. They soon faded.  
"Paul, how can you stand the pain?" Hermione asked, her own scars she nearly cried over they hurt so much.  
"I've felt more pain than Umbridge could ever bring all of us. Trust me, I've felt real pain." She walked up to the girl's dorm and took off her robes and fell on her bed in a sob. It was one scar that hurt the moon scar. It was hurting like never before, and when she looked at it there was a bright light radiating from it. Then she passed out from the pain. The next morning when she woke up the writing was gone and she got dressed.  
She walked out into the foggy morning. The air was cool and refreshing, like a tall glass of lemonade on a hot day. Then the sound of footsteps came from behind her.  
"Seamus." She said when she saw her boyfriend who she hadn't seen because of a new rule. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I've missed you, Umbridge's stupid rules get more ridiculous every day."  
"It's okay." He said moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll get through this."  
"I can't wait till I turn seventeen and I can hex her out of this school." Seamus laughed. Then they all of a sudden flew apart.  
"Violation of rule 176, Girls and boys are not promoted to be within eight inches of each other." Umbridge said. "Detention."  
"What!" Paul said. "I so hope that my vision" she stopped mid sentence.  
"Your what?"  
"Nothing, slip of the tongue." She laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to say vision, it just blurted out. I didn't even realize what I was," Umbridge stopped her.  
"You will come with me to my office."  
"No."  
"What did you say?"  
"No, I won't come."  
"You will come right now, or"  
"Or what, you'll expel me? Or you'll make me write with that stupid pen that doesn't hurt me a bit." Umbridge was fuming.  
"Crucio." She said and Paul cringed.  
"Ow, stop it." She said. Umbridge and Seamus were shocked at how she wasn't screaming in pain. "I said stop it!" Paul was losing her cool. "Stop it!" she yelled at Umbridge. Then the slight pain stopped and she looked like she had only skinned her knee.

All of year five was in the great hall doing their O.W.L. exam when loud bangs came from outside of the giant doors. Then George and Fred came flying in on their broom sticks and throwing fireworks that exploded just above the class. Everyone started cheering and laughing as the twins chased Umbridge out of the room with a giant dragon firework that exploded outside of the great hall and busted all of the plaques of rules outside of the great hall doors. Then they all proceeded to run out of the "classroom", as Umbridge had then made it, and watch the twins plow up more fireworks in the formation of a W. then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna disappeared from the celebration.  
"Where are they?" Paul asked herself, and then she saw Luna dreamily walking behind Ginny. Paul slipped away from the crowed and walked the ways she heard footsteps and ended up outside Umbridge's office right bellow the stairs. Then as she made her way to the top two Slytherin boys came in. One had Seamus in hand and the other came at her. She ducked away and kicked him in the back causing him to fall. And hearing the commotion Umbridge came out of her office and cast a levitation spell on Paul. She floated above the room and gave the Slytherin boy time to get up. Paul was lowered and caught by the boy. Seamus and her were taken up the stairs and into the office.  
"Let me go, now!" she yelled.  
"Shut up." Umbridge said.  
"No, I won't listen to a bureaucratic bitch like you." Paul yelled and spat at Umbridge's feet.  
"That's not very nice." She slapped Paul across the cheek. Then Paul looked her in the eye and disappeared. "Where did she go?"  
"Hermione," Hermione could hear Paul. "Tell them I'm with 'Dumbledore's secret weapon' and take them to Hagid's brother."  
"She's in the forbidden forest. With Dumbledore's secret weapon."

In the forest Paul cut the rope that kept the giant from running away and waited. Then she could hear Umbridge and the trio coming her way.  
"Where is it?"  
"It got away." Paul said holding the cut rope. Then the centaurs came out.  
"You have not business here, centaurs." Umbridge said "this is a ministry matter." They came closer to her and pulled out their weapons. "Lower your weapons. I warn you, under the law as creatures of near human,"  
"Oh, shut it." Paul said casting a full body bind on her. The Centaurs took her deep in the woods. "That went smoother than it was suppose to." They ran back to the castle. On the bridge they met the rest of the group.  
"How did you get away?" Hermione asked.  
"Puking Pistols. It wasn't pretty." Ginny said. Ron handed them their wands.  
"Come on, we have to get to London." Paul said.  
"What,"  
"Harry, You'll need us. Just for once Trust me." Paul said. "Now, let's fly."  
Minutes later they were all flying on the backs of thestrals. The sky flew by as they made their way to London. Then they went in and made their way to the department of mysteries.  
"This is it." Harry said. He opened the door. The walls were lined with glass balls on shelves that went on forever. Paul spaced out and saw Seamus in pain and at the feet of Bellatrix Lestrange. Then someone walked up in front of the group of teenagers.  
"Lucius Malfoy, I should have known you would be here. Ready to die." Paul said.  
"Paul, what are you talking about?"  
"You haven't told them. I killed her godmother and godfather after she was sent to live with them, and then she was sent to live with me and my family."  
"And now I can avenge them." She had her wand pointed at him. Then a mocking laughter came from behind him.  
"Well, well. You've grown up, Paulette." Said Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"It's Paul."  
"And Neville Longbottom, How are your parents?"  
"Better now that they can be avenged."  
"Neville, don't do it. This isn't how it will happen."  
"What?" then death eaters came all around them.  
"Now!" Harry yelled.  
"Stupefy!" everyone yelled. Then they began to run but got separated. Paul was running and looking in all directions till she ran into the rest of the group. A death eater came their way and Ginny said,  
"Reducto." And the way it when almost blew to bits. The prophesies started to crumble towards the group.  
"Get back to the door!" Harry yelled. They ran the other way and ended up in a completely different room all together.  
"Oh crap." Paul said. Death eaters swarmed around them and each was being healed captive by a separate death eater.  
"Do you really think that children could have a chance against us?" Lucius Malfoy said as he held his wand to Paul's throat.  
"Do your worst, we'll still win." She said.  
"Really, you're actually asking me to kill you?" he laughed.  
"Let her go!" Seamus yelled. Lucius motioned to Bellatrix and she threw Seamus to the ground.  
"Crucio." Bellatrix said and Seamus was trying not to scream.  
"Stop it, please stop." Paul said. Jaw clenched Seamus tried to be strong. "I said stop, don't hurt him!" she began to cry. "Please stop hurting him!"  
"I think we've struck a nerve." Lucius said. "Bella." Seamus stopped cringing and Lucius threw Paul to the floor next to him  
"Seamus." Paul helped him sit up.  
"I'm okay, really."  
"Stop trying to be so brave, I know how much it hurts."  
"But I thought you couldn't feel the pain of it."  
"I could before I felt the most unbearable pain ever." She hugged him as tears came down her cheeks.  
"Give me the prophesy or watch your friends die." Lucius said. Harry didn't reply. "Fine then, how about Mr. Finnigan."  
"He doesn't have the one you're looking for." Then there was a pop and,  
"Get away from my godson." Sirius punched Lucius and the rest of the order came to the rescue. The all got under cover and started to run from the curses that were flying around the room. Paul was running and Seamus was under cover waiting for her.  
"Paul, hurry up!"  
"Wait, the prophesy! I dropped it, they can't get it!" she ran back and grabbed the prophesy. But then Paul got in the way as she tried to get back and was hit with a curse and fell on the hard rocky floor and rolled to the undercover which was a four foot ditch all around the area they were in.

**Hey, reviews are wanted and loved. Please tell me mistakes I made or what you liked or didn't like, be specific because it helps more to know what my readers like and don't like.**


	5. The happy Ending

**Hey, I am getting chapters our really fast tonight! Well, I love this one because Paul and Seamus are in my opinion the second best pairing. Then why the second best you ask, well you will see.**

Paul awoke in the hospital wing and saw Seamus in the bed across from her.  
"Paul, you're awake." Hermione said.  
"What happened to Seamus?"  
"When you were hit with the curse Seamus attacked the death eater that hurt you. He was hit with the same curse and almost died." Paul looked over at Seamus who was asleep. "He almost died for you Paul. He must really love you."  
"Yeah. He must." Paul was in tears.

Later that day Paul was released from the hospital and was walking to the feast even though she wasn't hungry she knew Ron would get worried that it would be Cedric all over again. As she came to the Great Hall doors a boy came into view. She started to go faster.  
"Seamus!" she ran up to him to him and jumped in his arms. "Seamus, why would you be so stupid and almost get yourself killed?"  
"Because I love you." Paul smiled.  
"I love you, too." She kissed him, Tears forming in her eyes. "Never leave me, please."  
"I'll be yours forever." They walked into the great hall.

It was the end of the year and Paul dreaded leaving Seamus even for a few short months, and worse it was the most awful birthday gift. She was turning sixteen that day.  
"Paul, before we leave I want to give you this." He handed her a small box. She opened it and a necklace with a shamrock on it was inside.  
"Oh, it's beautiful." Seamus helped her put it on.  
"For my shamrock." Then they kissed.  
"I guess Voldamort doesn't have one thing we have."  
"What?"  
"Something to fight for."

**Another end and another relationship for Paul, but I'm being kind and this one isn't going to die at the end of the year. Please Review and tell me any idea's for the next one. I would love for some twists from my readers.**


End file.
